


The Bridges we all Cross

by ByMerlinsBeard



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gratuitous Smut, Original Character(s), Other, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByMerlinsBeard/pseuds/ByMerlinsBeard
Summary: You are a half blood Isu from Atlantis seeking entrance to the underworld in order to complete your life's work, a compendium of Heroes. All you must do is convince the notoriously unhelpful Hades that you have a place in his realm.
Relationships: Hades/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	1. Down, down, down we go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun labor of love that no one should take too seriously. The DLC left me hella angry about certain events and this is my opportunity to fix the heck out of that. Hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning, and a meeting.

It had taken three long days to gain enough favor with Persephone to gain passage to the Underworld. The queen had smirked at me in the end as she handed over a glowing orb and pressed it into my open palms. 

“The way forward I have opened to you, for you to-” she wrinkled her delicate nose, “to write.” She waved her hand and I floated gently over to the great pit embedded in the floor with a pulse of golden light. Her hound sat at her feet, watching my slow descent as she lowered herself onto the cushion of her elaborate throne.

“Although I question your taste in subject matter, I commend your goal. Go forth with my blessing, may it ease your way with his majesty.” She almost spat the words, already gazing away as I was lowered out of sight and into the dark hole. Nothing to light my way but the orb in my hands. The goddess had warned me many times during my stay with her that she would have no power in Hades’ domain if I chose to travel there. I would be on my own in what she described as a fire blasted wasteland of disaster and ruin. She would however allow me back into her realm if Hades refused my wish, I held tighter to the sphere. Closing my eyes so I wouldn't see the stone walls of the hole seemingly squeezing in closer and closer as I made my way down. I swallowed against the fear in my throat. 

Heart pounding in my chest I took a sharp breath as my toes finally grazed a solid surface and my eyes flew open. Broken pillars and rock sprouted from the floor of an abandoned arena covered in dust and constructed of black stone, shafts of bright light illuminated the underground cavern through the hole in the ceiling. Bold symbols of the Isu in geometric patterns adorned the walls and pillars. Eyes wide I scrabbled for the notebook buried in my pack and a stick of charcoal with a single symbol in glowing gold emblazoned on the side. Persephone had assured me the tool would never smudge and never run out, a gift I cherish even more so now that I truly saw what she had tried to describe to me.

I made my way across the arena, taking careful notes and choppy sketches of the ruins I found myself in, stepping over burned and discarded armor that I didn't care to look too closely at. A break in the walls of rough stone led me out, the light getting bright and harsh the further away from the arena I went. Walking carefully over uneven stone I thought over my plea to the king of the Underworld, I had agonized for hours over a logical argument for my presence, Persephone had stressed that no one in the underworld could stay without the permission of Hades, and he was ever a practical god. Unless I could be useful, I would be thrown right back to Elysium. I shuddered at the thought. 

The paradise was beautiful, so beautiful I could spend everyday in the fields of flowers and not want for anything but my books and my writing. But the people. Another tremor went through me at the memory of dozens of Persephone’s worshipers talking for hours about her hair and her dresses and her lovers. I suppressed an eye roll before folding up my notebook and placing it carefully back into its separate compartment in my pack. I stared out across the arena to the doors at the far end, my eyes wide as I witnessed the enormity of one of Hades’ gates. “Remarkable…” I whispered, mouth parted in sheer awe. I walked to the doors that towered above me, opening with the sound of grating steel and shaking chains to reveal the canyon on the other side. I had made it to the bridge. 

It was a colossal work of the same black stone carved with more bold lines and embossed with runes. I stopped for a moment, looking across the bridge to the gates above me before stepping to the side, and looked down to the seemingly never ending drop into the canyon below. So occupied with the drop I didn’t notice the heavy presence behind me until he spoke, low and dark.

“And another mortal enters my realm.”


	2. An Introduction or Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hades. What melodrama would you like to perform today.

The words came from behind me, spoken softly but still caused me to stiffen with fear before I turned slowly towards the speaker.

He was clad in close fitting leather and metal armor, elegant lines shaping the curves and forms of his breastplate with broad glowing pauldrons adorning his shoulders. A spiked helmet that looked like a dark gods version of a crown rested on his head, the same pattern glowing on his pauldrons duplicated in its design. Hades himself looked powerful and threatening as loomed above me, so much closer than I had thought he would be. I took a startled step back, a blush rising to my face. “Not entirely,” I forced out, frantically trying to remember any one of the dozens of speeches I had prepared for this very moment but my mind was blank with fear and trepidation. His eyes swept over me, and a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

“No, not entirely.” A small wave of his hand had the orb I had stuffed into my pack pull itself free and float over to him, “Perhaps just a thief then.” He murmured as it landed in his hand. A wave of anger rose up and washed over me, “I am a _scholar of Atlantis_. That there is Lady Persephone’s blessing!” I stabbed a finger into his very metallic breastplate as Hades’ smirk turned into a thin smile as he looked down upon me, “I came here to learn and to work, not to be talked down to simply because I have mortal blood!” The volume of my voice had risen during my tirade, and the sound echoed across the wide empty space. I may need this man in order to complete my book, I thought to myself, but I would be damned if I let another malaka treat me this way. 

An eyebrow arched on his face as he stared down at me, “I see.” He tossed the orb in the air, and caught it in his hand. “My queen gave you entry did she? Interesting. And what is the nature of your-” He smiled without any sort of humor, “Work?” I glared at him, and at his insinuation. “I am working on a compendium of Heroes. I’ve gathered the tales of dozens of men and women. I've talked to all the modern heroes of this age, their friends and families-” He stepped around me mid sentence and began strolling away down the bridge, “It sounds like you have plenty to work on already.” He called back to me. I felt my eye tick as I rushed after him, “The modern heroes yes, but here are _hundreds_ of heroes here who have never had their stories told!” He continued onwards as I reached him, not slowing for my much shorter legs. “I want to tell those stories, I want to give those forgotten a voice. Even if it's a small one like mine.”

A deep sigh came from Hades and he finally stopped before we reached the end of the bridge, bringing a hand up to his face and pinching the space between his eyes. “You don’t happen to know a woman with a certain spear do you?” I stared at him, incredulous. “What? The Eagle-Bearer? I’ve spoken to her about her story, but she could only spare me a few hours. She’s not dead is she? Kassandra is a remarkable hero, it would be a shame if humanity lost her already.”

A sharp laugh came from him, “Oh no, she is very much alive. But you are not related in any way?” His voice was muffled behind his hand. “No, not in the slightest, why does it matter my lord?” I couldn't help but ask. His line of questioning was not what I had prepared for in anyway. Hades lowered his hand to gaze down at me, and I looked back into his eyes noticing for the first time how they glowed a molten red. “She visited my realm, caused a catastrophe and then fled with your King.” My mouth dropped open, “Poseidon himself?”

“Indeed.”  
“Oh my. No lasting damage I hope? I have minor reality skills should you require another Isu.”  
“It is being handled, thank you.”  
“Of course.” 

He looked away, and I took a breath. His eyes were like looking into a living volcano. “On the condition that you do not interfere with my people during their duties you may stay.” My heart leapt, a huge smile stretched across my face. “_Thank you_, your majesty. I swear I will not intrude.” He waved a hand at me and the ground slipped away beneath my feet into a pool of light and shadow, “My second will get you settled. Should you require anything more defer to him.” 

The shadows closed over my head plunging me into brief blackness before opening like a flower to reveal Hades’ fortress. I couldn’t help but gasp at the terrible beauty he had created, his palace shone in the bleak light coming from the ash choked sky. Black stone dominated the palace, decorated with gold and red. Bronze statues of Hades in pillared pavilions framed either side of the courtyard I now found myself in. A small fountain sat in the middle of the square, in front of a snarling statue of the legendary Cerberus fashioned from more bronze. Steps led to the palace proper, and walking down them was the only other person in sight striding towards me. 

The man, wearing a golden breastplate with a gaunt looking face came to a stop and bowed toward me, “Greetings lady Isu, I am Elpenor. His majesty's second.” I nodded, giving him my name as he led the way to the palace. “Truly? I’ve had an opportunity to read some of your works, you have a marvelous gift with words. I felt as if I was facing Herakles' tasks myself!” I smiled at him, it was so rare that I had an opportunity to actually converse with someone who had read my histories. Persephone had been entertaining company in some ways, but she had never shown an interest in actually reading my work. We chatted about other heroes I had interviewed as he led me through the palace, but throughout the journey I didn't see a single soul. I asked him about it as he led me through the gardens and he shrugged, “We are in the process of rebuilding. We’ve managed to reconstruct most of the palace and Tartartus but it will be some time before we can welcome the souls back. There are a few servants to see to our everyday needs of course but no others.” I nodded, the undertaking here was remarkable. That Hades had crafted it all himself and multiple pocket dimensions like besides spoke to his enormous power as an Isu.

Elpenor led me down a large hallway with two archways leading off into private rooms and ending in a pair of heavy double doors. “This is the way to your guest rooms,” He said motioning towards the archway on the left. “These doors here lead to the library, you have full access of course to do your research. Tomorrow should you desire it an assistant could be found for you to schedule your interviews with our hmm, _residents._” Nodding I walked towards my rooms, setting my pack down on the floor of the elegant entryway. The same black stone made up the walls and floor, but unlike the exterior of the palace here it was warmer. 

Tapestries covered the walls with beautiful scenes of gardens and oceans. Flames flickered in the brazier sunken into the floor in the middle of the small courtyard and gave off a delicate perfumed smoke that trailed off through the opening in the ceiling. Gold crowned the slim pillars and glimmered in the fire light. Large clay urns in corners of the courtyard held the only plant life I had seen since coming down that hole. Large green plants with waxy leaves and strange red flowers that gave off the same soothing smell as the fire. 

“His majesty hopes that you find the rooms agreeable, and that you'll join him for dinner tonight at your leisure.” That surprised me out of examining the lovely little courtyard, “Really? I was told Hades holds no court.” He smiled like he was sharing a secret with me. “I managed to convince him that it would be polite to converse with the only other living person currently inhabiting this realm.” I laughed outright at that, “Of course, he may not be able to attend but dinner shall be served just the same.” Elpenor bowed his head to me before heading back down the way we came. “I’ll leave you to your unpacking, should you need anything at all that rope there will summon a servant for you.” I looked toward the simple cord next to the archway before calling my thanks at his retreating form and heading toward the doors at the far side. 

Here, I could see even more luxury. Across from the doors was my bed, a raised platform covered with soft black cloth pillows and a thick plush mattress and blanket in the same colour. The floor was a beautiful mosaic of little glass squares in dark red, gold and black swirls. A long expertly carved wooden desk took up most of the wall on my right, with a window looking out into the gardens. The other wall held an empty bookshelf and chest for what little possessions I had. 

Unpacking took me all of a minute and I eyed the bed before closing and locking the doors. Pulling off my plain white travel dress I laid it out over the chair at my new desk and pulled a clean shift from the chest. Changing quickly I slid underneath the blanket with a grateful sigh as I sank into the soft bed. I desperately needed a rest if I was to be seeing his majesty in a few short hours. I gazed up at the ceiling and finally allowed myself to relax, I had made it.


	3. Be our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos everyone! I'm so glad my first published fic is entertaining to you! In this chapter we go to dinner and learn a little more about the broodmaster 5000.

A polite knock roused me from my light sleep. A moment later and I was at the door easing it open slightly to see a being made entirely of shadow. It was wearing a dark red chiton bordered in black and gold, holding out a tray with a folded piece of grey fabric and a pair of finely crafted cuffs made from black gold. I blinked down at the offerings with wide eyes before looking up at the being. “For me?” It gave a shallow nod. “If they are to your liking.” I hadn't even thought of what I would wear, Elysium didn't exactly care much for what anyone other than Persephone was wearing. I sagged a little in relief and took the tray. “That’s wonderful, thank you very much!” It nodded again saying, “Dinner will be served shortly, I shall wait for you here.” Grateful to have an escort in the palace I smiled before thanking the shadow again.

Closing the door with my hip I placed the tray on the desk and shook out the rich fabric. It was a beautiful peplos, the charcoal grey faded to a deep black at the hem. The clasps at the shoulders were made from the same black gold as the cuffs, with a design of curling grape vines wrapped around a scroll. Underneath the dress was a long, wide black belt made from silk that shimmered in the light. Donning the finery and wrapping the belt around my hips I stepped out into the low light of the courtyard to the waiting servant. 

The way through the halls was just as silent and eerie the second time. I tried to make conversation with the shadow but it didn't seem to be able to hear me, or was unable to answer. The servant led me up through a plaza with a lovely gazebo made of marble and decorated with gold, pillars topped with statues lined it on either side. Everything seemed remarkably clean, not a tile was cracked or peeling paint anywhere. The entire palace was immaculate, and wrapped in strange black vines. 

Dinner was apparently to be held in the throne room, and for a moment I understood exactly what Persephone had been talking about. Two colossal chandeliers hung from thick steel chains from the ceiling made completely out of what looked like human bones. More thick chains wove a pattern over the windows, and golden statues of warriors flanked the archway on the opposite side and overlooked the small dark wood table placed in the middle of the room. 

I was the first to arrive, and was seated at the surprisingly intimate table with an ornate chair at the head that was clearly meant for an Isu. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long before Elpenor descended the steps to be seated across from me with a slight nod of greeting. “Thank you for joining us for dinner, our host is indisposed currently but should be along shortly.” A series of shadow servants began bringing out plates of delicious smelling food, putting down golden platters of lemony fish on a bed of arugula, baskets of bread and cheese, roasted asparagus and little pots of olives next to jugs of water and wine. The fare seemed simple but was filled with flavor and I found myself reaching for seconds as Elpenor and I made small talk about my work and what I wanted to accomplish here before Hades finally arrived. 

The god was in a foul mood as he walked down the steps toward us, holding his massive weapon smeared with black ichor that he tossed at a servant following closely behind him before seating himself roughly at the head of the table. Serving himself a whole platter of fish and a gold goblet of crisp white wine he said, “Tartarus remains open. Send the guards to the walls.” Immediately Elpenor's face seemed to drain of blood before abandoning the table and briskly jogging from the throne room. As he shoveled a piece of meat into his mouth the god seemed to marginally relax, taking a heartly mouthful of wine he sighed before looking at me with his bright red gaze. “What do you know of my realm.”

I straightened, setting down my utensils. “I know that you house the souls of mortals, that you have built and maintain various pocket dimensions based on morality to which they are for the most part confined.” He nodded along with my words, refilling his cup. “During the Eagle-Bearers visit she managed to completely destabilize this realm, doing so affected the beings of Tartarus. Whatever was imprisoned there has fled.” Now I understood Elpenor's reaction. “Are we in much danger then?” Shaking his head he waved a hand and the servants began removing dinner. “My warriors are prepared, Champions in their mortal lives. The filth of Tartarus would be asking for death should they attack me here.” Honeyed figs and candied lemons made their way onto the table with a smaller jug of pressed apple cider. “You said you had reality abilities, I may need to take you up on your offer to speed my repairs.” I was already nodding, “Of course, whatever is required.”

I took a closer look at my host as he busied himself with the figs, he seemed simply exhausted. And in of a bath. Flecks of black liquid was drying on the same armor he was wearing when he greeted me, he noticed me looking and glanced down at the blood crusting on the metal. “Ah. I apologize, I'm normally at least clean for meals.” Smiling I looked down at my plate, “I don't mind all too much, I've been travelling for so long before I came to Elysium, to the Scorched Lands. It's very rare that I get to sit down and have a meal with someone who isn't part of one of my books.” He chuckled, relaxing into his chair holding his goblet and eyeing me closely. 

“Why have you come here to write if you had all the heroes of Elysium to choose from? Are they not heroic enough for you?” I couldn't stop rolling my eyes, “You mean the postering males who know how wonderful and valiant and noble they are? Yes I've heard everything they've had to say. I filled four notebooks alone with their stories and while yes, they have accomplished great things but they aren't real.” He quirked an eyebrow. “How so?” I put down my own cup harder than I meant to. The wine here was positively excellent. “They just don't interest me anymore, their problems are so outside of what the average mortal experiences in the world. I want to learn about real people trying the best they can to be better. Those are the stories that can inspire true change, not another Jason or Troy chasing a myth or beautiful woman.”

He didn't say anything for long moments, watching me as I took a fig and chewed it slowly. “I believe I have just the people for you to meet. I'll leave my recommendations with your servant in the morning if you wish.”   
“My servant?”  
“The one who gave you your dress. Their name is Eio. They will come at the sound of their name wherever you might be in the palace.”  
“Oh excellent, that would be perfect.” I looked down at the lovely grey dress to admire the way the fabric seemed to soak up the light. “Thank you, for the clothes as well. I confess that everything I own is only fit for travelling.” Waving a hand towards the servants again he stood, and I was briefly overcome with just how massive he was, I might be smaller than the average Isu but I could look Kassandra in the eye. It had been too long since I had been around my people if this affected me still. “Feel free to request more should you need them. Please excuse me, I need to see to my second’s preparations.” With that he turned and strode out of sight, I was left sitting at the table alone with my half eaten dessert and a sip of wine at my lips. Wondering at the sudden departure.

Perhaps he could communicate in ways I just couldn't hear, some Isu could feel their creations so closely that it was like an extension of themselves. I placed my cup down and looked over the empty throne room thoughtfully. If he could feel his world so closely why did he need my help at all, what was so dangerous to a whole reality in an afterlife filled with souls? Shaking my head I stood, pushing away my chair and picking up a tray of figs and a jug of wine. “Eio?” They appeared behind me, a shadow forming swiftly into the shape of a person. “Yes my lady?”   
“Would you kindly show me to the library? I'm anxious to get to work.”  
“Certainly.”  
We departed the throne room while I tried to leave all thoughts of my host behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also take requests if anyone wants to see anything, I cant promise that it'll make it into the story if i find it too out of character but ill do my very smutty (or not smutty depending on what rocks your boat) best!


	4. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet! I've finished my outline as well and I promise to write longer chapters! Hope you all enjoy.

The doors to the library were simple dark wood, bare of any ornamentation. Eio paused outside the doors before turning their face towards me. "Do you require anything more my lady?” I shook my head, balancing the plate of pilfered figs on my arm before grasping the plain wood handle on the doorway to the library. “Thank you but no, i’d like to explore a little before heading to my rooms.” Eio dissipated in a cloud of smoke-like shadow as I pulled open the door. A dark room opened up in front of me, and I glanced around for a light source. Perhaps I had dismissed Eio too early. 

As my eyes adjusted I noticed a flickering torch light further down what looked like rows upon rows of shelves. The light moved as I rounded the final shelf, and I walked straight into a solid unmoving metallic statue. Losing my grip on the figs, the plate clattered to the stone floor. Two arms came around me to stop me from joining it as I just barely held on to the jug of wine.

“My figs!” I was not thankful.

A cough came from above me and blood went streaming into my face as I recognized the armor I was pressed against. I looked up to see Hades glaring down at me, his hands firmly on my hips to keep me in place. “What are you _doing_ here?” Immediately irritated by his tone I pulled away harshly, “It's a _library_ what do you think i'm doing?” Hades rolled his eyes, further increasing my irritation. Looking down for the remains of my dessert I saw two scrolls that had rolled away and reached to pick them up, “Weren’t you checking on your preparations? Why are you here with-” The scrolls were stories. Hero stories of Achilles and Perseus. My mouth popped open and I looked up at the Isu accusingly, “You didn’t need to check on preparations, you came here for a bedtime story!”

His face went the sort of red I would expect to see on a poisonous frog. “You have no proof of that.” He snatched the scrolls out of my hands and angrily stuffed them back onto the closest shelf before matching my glare with his own. Before his lying mouth could open again I spat out, “Im literally a walking database of every hero within the last three hundred years. Do you honestly not realize that not only would I also have enjoyed those scrolls, but that I might actually have some insight?” He looked away from me, at a dark corner he could clearly not even see anything in. “I also might have understood you know, about simply wanting peace and quiet.” At that he finally seemed to show some embarrassment. 

“I apologize for my rudeness.” Hades said haltingly, “I simply didn't expect you to-”

“Catch you in an outright useless lie?” That got me another glare, but after this he simply was no longer intimidating. “Yes.” Came his grunted reply, along with a deep sigh. “I'll have a servant clean this. Please, allow me to return you to your rooms.” He held out an arm, after a brief second of nervousness I took it. It was then that I finally realized that Hades was not in fact holding a torch, the light was emanating from an orb floating behind him. I made a mental note to ask Eio about that later, I felt like I was already pushing my host far past what he was probably used to.

“Why those stories, my lord?” That question I couldn’t help, it felt important that I understand why. He was silent as we walked back down to the doors, he waved a hand to open it for us and stopped outside the archway to my rooms. My arm still in his he thought for a moment longer before meeting my curious gaze. “They have hope.” 

I nodded, “Perseus I can understand, but Achilles?” 

“He fought for his people, no matter the odds. I find it encouraging.” 

That was interesting to say the least, and I understood how he could see it that way. “Thank you,” I said quietly, “for telling me.” Hades nodded, pulling away gently. “I’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening my lady.” I was suddenly struck by an idea, one I hoped he wouldn't mind too much. “Wait, just a moment please.” I dashed back to my room and rifled through the chest, grabbing what I needed quickly before hurrying back and pressing a book into arms. “This is one of mine, it might not be as fantastical as Achellies but I do hope you’ll enjoy it.” He looked down at the book and then back to me with a baffled expression. 

“Thank you.” With that he turned sharply on his heel and was down the hall and out of sight before I could say ‘you’re welcome.’


	5. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I moved! And then got a second job! And then got laid off from both! So here's a chapter! I will be rewriting chapter 1 as well, smoothing over the rough patches. Thank you all so much for such a positive to my fun little fic!

The morning came quickly, and I awoke refreshed and encouraged by the night before. Hopefully his majesty would enjoy my work, Elpenor was a fine conversationalist but he seemed to always know the exact right thing to say. It reminded me of the politicians I had left behind in Atlantis, and I was almost desperate for an actual conversation with someone who had an opinion. The book I had given Hades was a collection of myths the human had constructed around the Isu, it was an educational and entertaining book if I do say so myself. The world had changed so much since we had withdrawn into our own pocket dimensions, it was important that we understood at least in part the outcomes of our actions against the people my ancestors had created. 

With that in mind I had requested a simple blue dress and breakfast from Eio and made my way to the library as soon as I had awoken. She showed me how to use a rune next to the entryway to conjure an orb of light once the artificial sun sank below the horizon. “The sun?” I looked up through the skylight on the roof that I could have sworn was not there the night before, Eio nodded shallowly. “Lord Hades is making improvements to this current reality. Please be advised that the changes may be sudden.” Now that she had mentioned it, the library did seem to be a little more comfortable today. 

The rows of wooden shelves that had been so plain the night before looked more polished. Ornate carvings of geometric shapes marched along the tops and bottoms. The wide open hall that I had walked down before my meeting with Hades now had a seating area. Incredibly comfortable looking dark grey chairs and a divan surrounding a low rectangular table that looked perfect for my interviews. 

I wanted to look around a little more to see what else Hades had changed in the night, but I had work to do. I sat down at one of the chairs and Eio placed my meal on the table, “I have your list of subjects as well my lady, the souls have been notified and agreed to speak to you.” I was halfway to putting a grape in my mouth before looking up at them. “Already?” 

“As all but one are not currently inhabiting physical forms in this reality, communication is relatively instant.” Now that was incredibly interesting, I wanted to ask a hundred more questions but forced myself to keep on task. “Thank you, who am I to be meeting?” Eio held up their hands and conjured a folio, passing it to me. “The first is a man named Markos, an associate of the Keeper. He was a man sentenced to this reality for his actions towards the people in his life.” I opened it to the first page to see an illustration of a jovial looking man with a dark scraggly beard. 

“What makes Hades think that this is a person I would want for my project?” I rifled idly through the next few pages, my curiosity peaked. Eio reached over to flip to a page in the file, “He was a middle man for many mercenary interactions. He facilitated numerous murders, crimes and acts of petty thievery to be committed by the hands of the Keeper Kassandra beginning when she was a child. His stated motivations for such actions were self-preservation of himself and the Keeper.”

I was momentarily baffled. I had spoken to the Keeper of course, though the interaction had been brief. I hadn't known that she had been so very young when she had been pushed towards this life. “But why? Why make a child do these things? Even one as capable as Kassandra.” Eio tilted their head to the side, “Shall I summon him now for you my Lady?” I grabbed my notebook from the table and began writing out my questions, “Yes, perhaps some tea as-” 

The sound of the large doors opening broke off my train of thought and I looked up to see Hades gently closing the door behind him, my book in hand. “Eio could you give us a moment please?” Disappearing into wisps of smoke they vanished, leaving Hades and I alone. It only took a moment for him to reach me before he settled into the chair facing mine, and flipping through the pages. “This passage here-” 

“Good morning your majesty.” I greeted, not looking at him as I popped another grape in my mouth. He stared at me for a moment, red eyes blank before seeming to remember that people have manners. “Oh, yes good morning my lady. I trust you slept well?” I nodded, offering him a plate of delicate honey baklava. “I did thank you, I see you've had a chance to read my book. Did you have any thoughts?” The look I received was nothing short of exasperated, the slight narrowing of his eyes and the raising of a single black eyebrow. I blinked at him with all the innocence I could manage. 

He chose to ignore my look and picked a small square of baklava before eating it slowly, watching me as I made a few more notes in my book as he finished. “Your work is impressive, you write well and with an honest voice.” I felt myself blush at his words and looked up to meet his eyes, he had relaxed in his chair as I wrote. Legs spread wide and resting an elbow on the arm of his chair, his chin resting in his palm. He was dressed more casually today, for himself at least. A loose black shirt embroidered with a simple gold line around the wide neck and soft dark grey leather pants tucked into knee high boots, but still bearing his pointed crown with it's muted red light. 

“Thank you, i'm glad you enjoyed it. I've found it fascinating what humans interpret or incorporate into their faith.” He nodded leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, flipping open to a picture of a tall, bearded old man. “Do humans honestly think I look like this?” He gestured to the illustration, holding it up for me to see. “I look like a grandfather moaning about how the youth have no motivation.” I laughed at this appalled look, my hand coming up to cover my mouth. “They also think that Cronus ate you and your siblings.” His look turned to outright disbelief, “They can't possibly-” 

“And that he threw you back up again, fully formed.”

His mouth dropped open at that and I couldn't help but laugh again. Hades stared down at the book like it was going to grow teeth and eat his hand, “I must finish reading this, it's extraordinary.” I felt lighter than I had in weeks at his words. It meant so much that he had a genuine interest in what was considered one of my lesser works, even if it was the one I had enjoyed writing the most. What humans thought of us, our stories, was important. Even if some of us couldn't see it. 

He met my gaze and I realized I had been staring at him again, I almost couldn't help it. The hard planes of his face were relaxed and at ease here.He was light and playful compared to our tumultuous first meeting, where he had been so arrogant and prejudiced. He leaned back slowly in his chair, all grace and poise as he rested his chin back into his palm. “You are so different from what I had imagined.” I was puzzled by that, “You imagined meeting me?” His eyes swept over my form, I could feel his look burning across my skin and pressed my thighs together. “Persephone may have sent me a message about your arrival, I apologize for my behavior on our first meeting. She gave me certain _expectations_ about you that I find simply did not do you justice.” 

“So then our introduction-”

“I wanted to see the kind of person you were for myself, I found you intelligent, devoted and deeply passionate.” He smiled, his eyes dark as the red in them seemed to smolder. My heart started to hammer in my chest, my face flushed with heat. Tension wound through my body filling the air. I couldn't help but notice just how little space there really was between the two of us. Barely a step between our chairs at all. “I want to discover _just_ how passionate you really are.” His voice was low and full of promise and I felt pinned to my seat by the sound of it. I bit my lower lip, teeth sinking into the soft flesh and his eyes locked onto the movement.  
A knock at the door shattered through the moment, and he met my eyes slowly. _“Yes?”_ He made the word sound as if imminent death was in store for anyone unlucky enough to be the one behind it. There was a brief pause before the door finally opened and Hades looked away to see Elpenor cautiously poking his head around the edge. “Your majesty, if I might have a few moments of your time?” Hades sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I suppose. Wait outside Elpenor.” The man quickly shut the library door, I could vaguely hear the sound of an embarrassed cough.

Hades stood slowly, looking even more massive from my vantage point in the chair. I kept my eyes firmly on his face, determined not to ogle. “Will you join me for dinner this evening?” He asked softly, looking down at me. “Of course.” Did I sound breathless? I certainly felt like I was. “Then I’ll leave you to do your work.” The door closed gently behind him and I took a very deep breath. I could still feel the heat in my face, was I so easily affected by this? Surely a bit of playful banter didn’t warrant this much of a response in me. Maybe I misconstrued the whole thing, perhaps he was simply being friendly. I automatically and a bit aggressively shoved a square of the baklava into my mouth, barely tasting the sweet honey. 

“Eio?” My voice cracked on the name, but the summons worked all the same. “Yes my lady?” Came the smoky voice, I looked over to see them holding a tray with a pot of tea and two delicate cups. “Oh thank you so much, you have no idea how much I need that.” They placed down the tray on the table, which was steadily being overtaken by paper and plates of food. Handing me the steaming restorative I took a hasty gulp and tasted an earthy herbal tea sweetened with honey. 

“I believe it's time we met Markos.”


	6. Markos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markos explains himself, and stories are told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone, I am back at my two jobs now being as safe as possible of course. But it has seriously cut into my writing time. Hope you all enjoy!

Markos was a rough looking man with a dark unkept beard and dirty white toga who looked around the library in astonishment, and with the keen eye of a man who knew exactly how much he could get for every book and bauble in the room. I sat silently in my chair, leaning against the armrest as I took note of him and his running assessment. “Would you care for some tea? Or perhaps wine?” I asked of my guest, he whipped his gaze back towards me with not a small hint of suspicion.

I’d had Eio clear the table of food after I’d recovered from Hades’ visit. Perhaps I’d have her bring in lunch early, Markos looked like he needed all the food he could. Did souls here need food as they did when they were living? Or was the loss of weight I could clearly see due to the harshness of his eternal confinement in this place? “Wine I think, been ages since I had me any of that. Gods do I miss it.” I summoned Eio and ordered a lovely dark red and skewers of meats with a light green sauce, and plenty of bread to go with it. I took another look at Markos and added thick slivers of the wonderful baklava I'd had that morning, even if the treat made me think of bright red eyes.

Shaking the thought from my mind I focused on the man in front of me, outside of his haggard appearance he seemed like a normal human. The food appeared in heaping platters on the table before us, and Markos sank to the floor to fill his dish with an abundance of meat. I gave him a moment to himself as he consumed his fill without care or consideration for his appearance. That itself told me that his life had been unkind, he ate like the food was about to be snatched out of his hands at any moment. If this is what he was like even now in the after life, what was his life raising a young Isu orphan even comparable to?

As if my thoughts had drawn his attention he looked over at me in the middle of consuming another stick of the wonderfully fragrant meat. Placing his plate down almost reluctantly he met my gaze from his vantage on the floor, “Now, what would a god like you want with a man like me?” His tone sounded defiant, if not outright furious. I couldn't help the little laugh that escaped me, “I am merely a historian Markos, and I was hoping we might talk about your life on Earth if you are willing.” I waved a hand to the food, “Eat as much as you’d like, I'd be happy to summon more if you need. Regardless of if you’d share your tale.” He stared up at me a moment, eyes wide before nodding and picking up his plate again.

“What would you care to know about a man like me anyhow?” I picked up my notebook and my charmed charcoal and opened to a clean new page. “Let’s start at the very beginning, as early as you remember.” He reached up a hand to scratch at his gnarled beard, his brow furrowed. “It's not that exciting, nothing I'd put in a book.” He shrugged and glanced away. “My mother died when I was young, never knew my father. Wandered all over Greece calling myself a merchant.” He smiled, and it made the harshness of his face seem more young and a little less afraid. “Then I came to Kephallonia and found my little spitfire.” He laughed outright at that, “Not so little nowadays, heard about what she did to this place. Never been so proud in my life.”

Hades had mentioned her arrival, and her supposed catastrophe. I smiled greatly, “Hades did seem rather put out by it as I recall.” Markos laughed, a full body chuckle that jostled the table heaped high with a bounty of leftover kebab sticks. “Ya don’t know the half of it. My Kassandra defeated every one of his gate guardians, Heracles himself even! She took on all the challenges Hades threw at her, even Brasidas. Poor bastard.” He frowned, a look of rage swiftly passing over his face. “That man was as honorable as a man ever tried to be, didn’t deserve the fate Hades delivered upon him.” My hand paused on my swiftly filling page. 

“Brasidas?” Kassandra had mentioned him to me. I could remember the look she had on her face as she spoke of him, full of a quiet kind of hope. The respect she’d had for man equalled her obvious love for him. I’d teased her about it even, and she had waved it away with a laugh. “That man only has room in his heart for Sparta,” She’d said. I’d hope they would have found their way to each other. Knowing he was in the afterlife was a hard thing for me to accept. “What happened to him?” 

Markos sighed, taking a deep sip of his wine before turning a baleful look on me. He told me of the death of the villager and the suicide of his pregnant wife. The tragedy in it broke my heart. “Kassandra petitioned for him to be sent to Elysium, she won of course. Brasidas had had no idea that the soldier attacking him was just a man, or the fate of his wife. How could he?” Taking another drink and refilling his cup, Markos gazed up through the new skylight to the grim clouds above us. “Before Hades sent him to Elysium he thrust the urn of the child's ashes into his arms, ‘The moment these ashes leave your arms’ he said, ‘is the moment you find yourself in Tartaros.’” I couldn’t move. I sat there, staring at Markos with a look of horror on my face. “H-he must hold onto those ashes? Forever?” My pen shook in my hand. I set it down quickly before I made a mess of my work. I took up my own cup of wine myself, untouched before now and took a hasty swallow. 

Markos looked surprised at my reaction, “You didn’t know then, you live here with him don’t you? He isn’t your master?” I shook my head, “I’ve only recently arrived, I wanted to write a book on heroes.” My cup was empty, I filled it up again. It was cruel, simple plain cruelty. I don’t know why I was so surprised. Why I had expected more from the god of the underworld. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, putting my cup down and picking my pen up again. “We sh-should move on.” Markos nodded, concern etched across his face. “Of course my lady.” I read over my notes, trying to still my racing mind and trembling hands. “You arrived on Kephallonia, and discovered Kassandra.” 

“I did, I was there much longer than I ever thought I'd be, thanks to that girl. She was so capable even that young. Wouldn’t take anything for free, not a single meal.” He smiled, even talking about her seemed to lift his spirits. “I gave her what jobs I could, she was a good Spartan even at that age. By the time she was thirteen she didn’t even need me anymore. She was a good friend to me. Fixed my mistakes before I even knew what they were.” He laughed, “Did you hear what she did with the Cyclop's eye? A true artist, that girl.” 

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, as I heard tale after tale of Kassandra exploits. His affection for the girl never waved for a moment. He was as proud of her as any father I'd ever known. During a pause in his stories I managed to ask him a question, “Why mercenary work? She was a child, surely there were other jobs more fitting?” 

The man seemed to deflate a little, like he was trying to forget Kephallonia during his tales. “That place was as crooked a place as you’ll ever find. Mercs took most of the gold from the villagers as protection money. We were surrounded by countries whose fishing boats were bigger than ours would ever be. It was an island of goats and rock and misery.” Markos shrugged, “We did the best we could, and Kassandra was too talented a fighter to get away from the mercs for long. She was a good looking girl, she had to fight early and fight well to survive there.” He smiled viciously, “And she did.”

I smiled, glancing down at the notebook I had dedicated to Markos and was unsurprised to find out that it was mostly full. “You’ve certainly led an interesting life Markos, I just have one question left for you, feel free not to answer if you’d like.” His brows lifted, a grin alighting on his face “My lady i’d walk into Tartarus itself if you asked.” I laughed, before waving a hand in the air as if to wave away his silliness. “Would you say that in life, you tried the best you could to be a good person?” His mouth popped open and he laughed, “My lady, I was a good friend. I tried the best I could for the people I cared about. But it was a very long time before I was anything resembling a good man. I lied, I stole and I cheated men worse than I ever was. But I still lied and stole and cheated.” I smiled at him, “But in the end?” His smile matched my own, “In the end I think I was.” 

I closed my notebook, “Thank you, Markos, for speaking with me today.” He stood, and Eio appeared in a wisp of smoke behind him. He looked stronger somehow, his toga clean and white. His face fuller and beard cleaner, his eyes filled with laughter and quick humor. “Thank you my lady, for reminding me of my life.” They both disappeared together, Eio sending him back to wherever he lived while the realm was still being rebuilt. I stood, tidying up the table and empty bottle of wine, and tucking my notebook away in the wide pocket of my skirts.I realized in that moment that this was the first time I’d truly been alone since my arrival here. Not counting the nights alone in my bed. Immediately I was reminded of smoldering red eyes peering into mine, before I remembered the tale of Brasidas, and a sick feeling rose up in my stomach. 

So overwhelmed with the feeling I didn’t notice the fracture until it was right in front of me, and the world was blown apart like a shattering of glass. The table exploded into pieces of wood and metal as it was sheared apart by a rift in reality that was swiftly engulfing the sitting area. Rainbow colours and shafts of light throwing themselves in a dizzying pattern over the walls and blinding my eyes. I threw myself with a cry to the doors of the library, the stone floor shuddering and breaking apart under my feet like the sounds of boulders smashing together as I wrenched open the doors and sprinted down the hall. A portal opened up in front of me like a gash of red lightning, Hades launching himself through with a look of panic as he found me far too close to the rift. His bright armor shining and seeming to crackle with unleashed energy that arced away from him in lines and patterns. 

He yelled my name and I threw myself into his reaching arms, they closed around me tightly and I was surrounded in that red energy as we portaled away again, fleeing the rift. I felt the grip of reality fall and squeezed my eyes shut, I was far too human to see the spaces between and escape unscathed. I concentrated instead on Hades arms around me, his hands holding me tightly to his body as we glided through reality and out the other side. Slamming hard into what felt like earth and grass, the smell of hyacinths and fresh water filling the air. I couldn’t open my eyes, the lights of the rift had hurt. Had seared through them. I could still see their shapes and colours through my tightly closed lids. Hades was breathing hard with his heart hammering in his chest, and we lay there clinging to each for long moments. 

“Are you, are you alright?” His voice sounded strained, and I realized suddenly and with embarrassing clarity that I was wrapped around him like vine. I shifted to move away and was held fast by his grip. I could feel his whole body pressed up tight underneath me, and I started trembling for another reason. “I’ll be fine, a little blinded for a moment. But fine.” My voice came out steady and I was pathetically grateful, and I dared a glance up to his face. His eyes were staring into mine, unflinching and intense. One of his hands released it's tight hold on me to reach up and cup my cheek. His thumb softly stroked my skin, and I couldn’t help the sound I made at the touch. He rolled us so quickly I had no time to gasp for air as his mouth came down on mine, my back pressing into grass and flowers. 

My hands came up around his neck and felt his wild hair around my fingers, the hard ridge of his helmet pressed against me for a moment before he broke away and ripped it free. The sound of it clanging against the ground as he came down for my lips again. I arched against the hardness of his body, feeling his hands roaming all over me as if to reassure himself that I was safe and whole. Every press of his hands sent a searing flame through me, as one of them came up to wind into my hair. Pulling back my head to give him room to latch gentle teeth into the skin of my neck before smoothing over the sting with his lips. 

I was going to fly out of my skin with how much pressure was roaring inside me, I gasped out his name and the darkness of his eyes as they looked into mine seemed to deepen as he kissed me again and again. Each one branding itself into my mind and I couldn't help the clenching of my hands, my fingernails digging into his neck. His low groan vibrated through me and he caught my wrists in hands, pinning them above me. “My darling, I'll not take you in the dirt like Zeus.” He stared down at me, my face flushed and mouth bruised from his kisses. My dress torn and shredded in places from the rift and our crashing through the portal. “However tempting you are.” His voice sounded dark and promising, and I was alight with desire and want. “This dirt is rather lovely I think.” I looked over to the crushed flowers our bodies had made. “There's even some excellent ambience.” 

He barked out a surprised laugh, and I felt a soaring happiness. I’d finally made the man laugh. It transformed him into such a lovely being that for a moment I was breathless, and he took the chance to kiss me again. All sweet and tender and soft. Finally he pulled away with a sigh, bringing me with him. Helping me to straighten my ruined dress as we stood. Brushing away leaves and petals, I finally looked around. We were enclosed on all sides by rock but for a break in the wall, leading away into the dark. Beautiful radiant light streamed golden and clean to shower the garden we found ourselves in. “This is where the veil between my realm and Elysium is thinnest. It's an anchor of sorts, the most stable place in my realm at the moment.”

Elysium. 

Brasidas.

I felt my whole body go cold. Not now. Now I needed different answers. “What was that? The-the rift?” His brow furrowed and his arm came to circle me, pulling me close. Like he couldn't stop touching me now that he finally had me in his arms. “A problem that arose after Kassandra’s visit. I have stabilized this reality but it still experiences these-” He glared at the ground, like it was the flowers' fault that his afterlife reality was irritating him. “Glitches.” I frowned along with him. That didn’t make any sense. You couldn’t tamper with another god's realm. So how was this possible? Kassandra had though. Kassandra and the staff of Hermes. 

Hades shook his head with a sigh, “Let us go back,” He looked down at me, a smirk on his face. “I believe I promised you dinner.” The red portal opened again before us, and my mind was filled with questions. As we passed through I shut my eyes again, and for a moment enjoyed the feeling of his arms around me. I wanted to know about Brasidas, about what Hades had done to him and why. But I wanted this moment purely for myself, I would ask later. I could do nothing more with this man, this Isu until I knew more. Until I understood why he had cursed a man like Brasidas with such a cruel fate. 

Later.


	7. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk like adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait my friends, THIS GOT FLITHY. Please notice the chapter tags have changed! This will get more smutty I promise you. Enjoy.

Dinner was very late that evening, I was exhausted by the calamity of the rifts and needed at least a modicum of rest. By the time we started to gather for the meal the new sun had set and revealed a pitch black sky. Devoid of the scattered stars I didn't realize that I had missed. Eio had left me a simple gown of soft pale blue to wear that wouldn't press on my various bruises and scrapes that I had sustained in our flight through the portal. I walked to the dining hall in silence, too anxious and uncomfortable to make an attempt at conversation. 

What would I say to him?

I had known he was a hard god, stubborn and cold. He had shown such a different side of him that I had forgotten, lured in by my own curiosity and attraction. Would he even listen to me? I would be questioning his rule in his own domain, challenging his judgements at his dinner table. Perhaps I would wait then. I wanted him to trust that what I had to say was no mere criticism but genuine concern. 

That was a dangerous line of thought. 

I left it for now as we approached the throne room, steeling my nerves. He was seated as before, looking handsome and severe in a simple black tunic edged in gold geometric embroidery. Soft black leather pants ending in knee high boots. He seemed tired but more at ease. His ember eyes brightened as I entered the room and took my place beside him. “Good evening my Lady, are you alright?” He asked quietly, pouring me a glass of apricot juice and placing it before me. I was feeling all manner of emotions. Not least of which was completely inappropriate for the dinner table, and the conversation we needed to have. “Better, thank you. How did the repairs go?” I asked, serving myself from the platters of food before us. Delicate cuts of meat and a rasher of a creamy soup filled with herbs and vegetables. 

“Any answers yet about what caused the glitch?” Hades sighed, rubbing a hand along his face. “By the time we returned it had disappeared, there is no trace of it anywhere in this reality.” I couldn't help my frown, an expression mirrored by the man beside me. I was an Isu born and raised in Atlantis, a cultural hub of our people and I had never heard of such a thing. “Kassandra has left with the staff of Hermes, correct?” He nodded, taking a swallow of his own drink and I looked away before watching him interrupted my train of thought.

“Is there no other instrument that you possess that can influence reality by any means?” I thought of Eio, and wondered where they went when they were not needed. “Only my Shades, and I can see all they create or touch upon my domain.” With that I couldn’t fathom what would affect the realm, the only way I could even help Hades with his repairs was if he assigned me certain permissions. Even those were completely time based and under supervision, perfectly normal conditions within any Isu dominated world. Few of us were even powerful enough to host our own reality.

I couldn’t think of anything more. I would be a poor historian if I didn’t at least consult more books before completely dismissing the idea however. Later I would go through the library to see if there was anything useful, for now I simply nodded and continued my meal. Hades however was watching me, a thoughtful look on his face. “My lord?”

“I...hope you don’t regret that lovely kiss of ours now that you’ve had time to reflect.” He placed his cup down and laid his hand gently over mine, “I would understand if you wish to forget the moment, no matter how I might feel about you. You could continue your work in peace and in good faith.” I froze like a deer, this was not the conversation I wanted to have tonight but I was grateful for it anyway. All at once I felt safe. Even if I had wanted to stop whatever was growing between us, his words and the true sincerity I could feel behind them meant the world to me. He had shown himself to be a considerate and caring man, I owed him my honesty. 

“I don’t want to forget.” I said quietly, “But I do want to talk.” He smiled, bringing my hand up and kissing the palm. “Anything.” He said lowly and I could feel heat rising in me again, how he could make such a swift reaction I had no idea. I had never been so attracted to someone this much before and the intensity was becoming overwhelming. “You have a wife.” I finally blurted out, as his mouth pressed a soft kiss to the inside of my wrist. His eyes burned into mine and I almost felt embarrassed to have mentioned it. I saw how Persephone herself behaved in her palace, and heard how she spoke of her husband. There was clearly no love between them, no broken promises of fidelity. 

But it mattered to me. 

“I am not a woman to be content with half a life. I would have stayed trapped in the shining towers of Atlantis if I was. Never traveled, never learned about the people we created.” I met his eyes, and I felt a roaring in my soul. A passion driving me, consuming my heart. “If I was to be yours, then you would have to be _mine_. And mine _alone_.”

I was breathing hard, my heart hammering in my chest. He was staring at me, his eyes redder than I had ever seen them and blazing with heat. He laughed once, baring a smile that was all teeth. Then I was being moved, I hadn't even felt him pick me up before my back was pressing against the table's surface. His hand candled my head and fingers weaving through my hair as he leaned in close. His thigh pushing open my legs and pressing against me, making me gasp and push closer to him. I wanted to feel all of his body against mine and the heat of him sear through my skin. 

His other hand came up and pressed against my jaw, tilting my face up and I looked him in the eyes, unsure of when mine closed from the sheer want of him. “I am yours.” He growled, the sound of his voice made me shudder as he claimed my mouth. He held me to him, his tongue dipping into my mouth before tugging my lower lip between his teeth. The little sting had me whine, a little high pitched sound that had him bite down harder before freeing me. I was dizzy with pleasure and he had barely touched me. “T-there's more we need to-” I broke off as the hand that was keeping a firm grip on my jaw moved down to pull down the loose strap of my gown, baring my breast to the cool air and pebbling my nipple instantly. 

Hades groaned, tugging my hair and making me arch my back as he dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin on my neck, relishing the sounds escaping from me. “What do you need?” He asked, he sounded just as wrecked as I did. “My-my work, I know about Brasidas and I think you should change-” 

There was a click. In my mind. I felt the world open to me, saw how it fit together and the sheer beauty of it. How the souls were attracted to this slice of time and space, the shapes of their lives and how I could just twist and- 

I saw him.

He was power. He was time and life and the fabric of reality. I saw every line of him lymed with the gold of the Isu and etched with the language of the universe. How he could be contained in the shape he bore baffled me, he was beautiful. The awareness faded away, a mere glance and I could summon it again at will. Like it had always belonged to me. 

Hades grinned against my skin, a wide smile that swiftly turned into another kiss as I got my bearings. “You managed that beautifully.” He said, kissing me so deeply that I was gasping for breath again when he pulled away. “I knew you would.” He had given me partnership in his realm. Just...handed it to me. I could destroy his entire palace with a thought and he had just...done it. Like it was nothing. “Why?” Was the only thing I could say, he barely knew me despite our admittedly wonderful attraction to each other. “I spoke to Markos while you were sleeping. He told me how much you cared, not just about your work. About my people, this realm.” He kissed me again, lightly, careful not to drag us both down into the decadent pleasure we had been racing towards earlier. “I'm...not happy with how I reacted to Brasidas and Kassandra.” 

“It was cruel of you to sentence him to such a fate. No one deserves that.” I couldn't help the coldness that seeped into my voice and he had the grace to look away. “Pride is something I struggle with. After Kassandra, how she bested me with my blasted brother backing her every move I swore I would return the favor.” He ran a hand gently down the side of my face. “But when Persephone contacted me about you, about what you wanted to write about here. About your common people-” 

“Common _heroes_.” 

“Yes. I thought about what brings them here, to me instead of to Persephone. I think that I have been looking at these people as their god. A distant god with a very flawed perspective, I struggle to see them as anything more than unruly children who can't help themselves.” Hades glanced at me then, and the depth of emotion I saw filled me with compassion. “I want my people to have a chance to be more than they were, I gave you the power to change it for the better when I can't see what needs to change.” I kissed him. Gentle and soft, smoothing my hands down his broad chest. “Thank you.” I whispered, “It’s only...how can you trust me like this? It's been a matter of days.”

Hades straightened, and I was suddenly reminded of how I was laid spread out on his table. The remains of our meal scattered and pushed aside for our frenzied embrace, with his large form making room for himself between my legs. I couldn’t help but marvel at the sheer size of him. He brought his hands to my waist and I shuddered as I realized that one single hand of his was big enough to push or pull me in whatever direction he wanted with no effort at all. He could lift me without even thinking about it, take me however he pleased. The thought had me growing hot all over and he could see it on my face, see how I wanted him as he took in my flushed cheeks and he tugged me closer to him. Pressing my hips against his and I couldn't help how I groaned at the sweet friction, pleasure coursing through me. 

“Because you are _mine_.” He growled darkly, grinding into me. “And I have no intention of giving you any reason to change that.” I could feel the mess he was making of me, of what I was no doubt going to leave on him as I registered the pooling slick between my legs. With one hand he gathered up the glimmering material of my skirts, a quick gesture and they were dematerialized in a burst of red light. I was left bare before him and his burning gaze as he ground himself against me. The thick hardness of him, thicker than I had ever taken before and swiftly becoming even bigger was rubbing perfectly against my sensitive clit as I trembled from just how good it all felt. 

He was kissing me again as he stroked his hands down along the curve of my hips and brushed his fingertips back up coming so _close_\- “Tell me yes.” He said against my lips, he was so much softer than I imagined. “Tell me you want more.” I could barely breathe, I was dizzy from the sensations he caused in me and he was offering me more, “Yes _please_ more.” 

“Sweet girl.” He murmured before finally, finally pressing a finger against my slit and I was soaking. Gods he was just massive everywhere, dragging his finger up to circle that sensitive peak and making me bite down on my lip to muffle a moan that would have echoed through the dining room. He slid back down through my folds and then pushed inside me. Slowly so slowly pressing in deep with no resistance given how absolutely drenched I was, how thoroughly he had wrecked me already and with so little. But no part of him was little. “How tight you are my dear,” He crooned softly in my ear as he slowly pulled out before pushing just as slowly back in. “Do you want another?” I was shaking around him, gripping his shoulders and crushing the black material of his shirt in my fists, one finger was enough to bring me to ruin what would two do to me? “Y-yes ah-” He pulled his hand away and brought it up to my mouth, the two fingers slipping between my lips. 

“Nice and wet then sweetheart.” His voice was rich caramel, filling me with warmth as I ran my tongue over the digits. His two fingers completely filling my mouth and pressing on my tongue. He pulled them out a moment later with a groan, and pressed them to my entrance as he gave a gentle kiss to my breast and sucked my nipple into his mouth. One finger was wonderful, two were glorious. It was such a beautiful stretch, I could feel myself getting closer with every movement he made. I was going to shatter under the tidal wave of pleasure as his fingers dragged against my walls and I could hear the sounds I was struggling to contain pour out of me as I lost control and simply held onto him as he wrecked me. 

“That’s so good my dove, so wet for me.” He pressed deep inside me and I wailed my approval. I was so _so_ close please- “Just one more, one more and you can come for me.” I would fight Persephone herself for him if he had asked it of me at this moment, I must have said it out loud maybe even yelled it as he huffed a laugh into my skin and pulled his fingers free just enough to slide in a third. I could only shake as he stretched me so full, gasped as he pressed on that spot inside me and then swept up with his thumb to push down on my clit. I broke underneath him as he nudged his fingers just a little deeper as I rode out my orgasm, drenching his hand as he circled my nub with his thumb as I came. Dragging it out so long that my thighs trembled and my voice cracked underneath the molten pleasure. 

Finally it began to ebbe away, and I grew aware of just how full I was. I was so stretched around his fingers, I thought a moment of the massive hardness I had felt in his trousers. I wanted it. I didn't care how long it took but I wanted him inside me, I was shocked at the fierceness of my desire. I looked up at him, suddenly shy after all he had done to me. What we had done together. He seemed to understand as he slid his mouth over mine, kissing me tenderly as he carefully began to pull his fingers out of me. I was still so tense and on edge after everything, I couldn't help the whine of pleasure I made as he moved. He froze, growing completely still before he groaned and shoved them back deep inside me. 

I didn't realize how close I was, that maybe I hadn't actually stopped at all as I came again. Wrapping my arms around his neck and digging my fingers into his shoulder in an attempt to hold myself together as I shook like a leaf for the second time. Screaming myself hoarse as I made a mess of us both. He held me tightly as I finally came down, moaning gently this time as he pulled his fingers out of me. “My dear…” He was saying something to me, but a fog was swiftly coming up to claim me. This had taken what little energy I had left, I had enough presence of mind to thread my hands through his soft black hair and pull him down to kiss me. “Going to sleep now.” I muttered against his lips, he chuckled and I felt the vibrations along my body. “Of course my dear, I have you.” He sounded dreadfully pleased with himself. I supposed he had a right to be, I had never cum so hard in my entire life. 

I kissed him once more before the darkness drew up and claimed me.

**Author's Note:**

> This may get a lil steamy. Perhaps a lot steamy, who knows. Certainly not me! If anyone needs any tags added please let me know!


End file.
